


The Words I Meant To Say

by MissConstance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Roses, really sweet, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConstance/pseuds/MissConstance
Summary: The relationship of Newt and Tina through roses.Or how Newt gave Tina different roses at each step of their relationshipVery sweet and fluffy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved 'Fantastic Beast' and I loved all the characters!! They were so well written and developed! And I loved the dynamic between Newt and Tina.
> 
> So here's a little something I wrote for the two of them :)

The first time Newt gave Tina roses, they were yellow.  
Tina was no expert on the meaning of roses, but she knew that yellow roses meant ‘the promise of a new beginning’, which was very clever of him after all they’ve been through the past year. When he came back to New York to give her a copy of his new book ‘Fantastic Beast And Where To Find Them’ and when her and Queenie had invited him for dinner, they all looked forward to a new beginning, one that didn’t involve having to chase after magical creatures all around the City or being hunt down by MACUSA and an evil wizard.  
He had brought the roses the first time they had met for lunch, only the two of them. She had felt embarrassed at first, but then, had been delighted by this mark of affection, especially coming from Newt.  
When she had come home that day, Queenie noticed right away the color of the roses as she put them in a vase. “Yellow”, she had said, “interesting choice”.  
“Why?” Tina had asked her sister.  
Queenie seemed to hesitate before answering: “Yellow roses is usually a symbol of friendship”.  
Friendship? Was what they really were? Friends? Only Friends?  
After that, Tina spent the whole evening thinking why did Newt Scamander really came back to New York. It couldn’t only be to bring her a copy of his book. Had Tina seen something more than what it really was? She moped the entire evening about it, and Queenie wasn’t blind to it, or deaf.  
So, just before going to bed, Queenie had said to her sister: “it also means ‘I care’”. With that, she had closed her bedroom door.  
Tina looked at the yellow roses and started to smile, before going to bed herself. 

The second time Newt brought Tina roses, they were pink.  
She had been on a trip to London, investigating traces of dark magic in the North of London. She had been sent by MACUSA. Newt had welcomed her when she arrived, that’s when he had given her the roses. Tina had noticed the color right away.  
Pink, no yellow, this time. However, she didn’t know what it meant at the time. So, after they had lunch together, she went to a library and looked for its meaning.  
She found out that pink roses meant appreciation, like ‘thank you’, but it didn’t make any sense in her situation. Why would he thank her for? Still, Newt could buy her roses without knowing the significance of it.  
But Tina liked to believe he did. He was the most peculiar man she had ever met. She liked to believe he was different.  
She kept searching for another meaning until she found one she was satisfied with.  
Pink roses also meant ‘Perfect Happiness’  
He was perfectly happy to see her. Tina smiled.  
She could live with that. 

The third time Tina received roses from Newt, they were coral.  
They had been on their first date. They had finally been brave enough to admit that they liked each other. Queenie had been thrilled when Tina told her. She had helped her find the right dress and done her makeup. Tina didn’t know what she would have done without her sister. She would probably have gone with her trousers and blouse.  
Newt had been waiting for her in the restaurant, roses in his hand. He had awkwardly given it to her, and it was with delight that Tina noticed that, once more, the color was not the same. Since the last time he had given her roses, she had learned all of their meaning. And so, she knew that coral roses meant ‘desire’.  
For their first date, it was a bold move from Newt. And she loved it.  
Even though the dinner was awkward at first, they quickly eased in each other presence. They seemed to complete each other like one piece of a puzzle. That had also been the first time they kissed.  
Tina loved everything about him, and especially how he was so passionate about his work, about his creatures. How he talked about them, how he cared about them. Newt Scamander was a man of passion.  
And his new passion was Tina Goldstein. 

The fourth time, Newt gave Tina only one single rose, and it was red.  
They had been dating for a while now, and Tina was fairly certain that she was falling in love with him. She had started to accompany him on his expeditions, being the mediator between the different ministries around the world, while Newt was studying various magical creatures for his new book. The first one had so much success that his editor had asked him a new edition right away. So, he had proposed Tina to go with him, and she had accepted.  
People were now seeing them as a pair. One couldn’t go without the other. And they were very happy with it.  
She had been in the case, feeding the occamies, when he had found her and gave her the rose. She had been surprised at first, then she remembered: it had a year since he had come back to New York to see her. It had been a year since he had first given her those yellow roses.  
She knew exactly what a single red rose meant. It was his way of saying that he loved her.  
He was blushing, and not really making eye contact. Tina smiled widely. She grabbed him by his collar, and kissed him.  
She whispered to him the three words that his rose meant: “I love you, too’.

The last time Tina got roses from Newt, it was a bouquet of white roses.  
It was their wedding day. Queenie had forbidden Newt to see his future bride until the ceremony. And apparently, he hadn’t been happy with it.  
The morning of their wedding, she had found in front of her door the bouquet. Tina knew it was his way of showing his love for her before they would be bound to each other. It was also his way of marking another stage into their relationship.  
It had begun with yellow roses, a growing friendship, then pink roses, showing how much he was happy with her. It had then grown into desire with coral roses, and finally, love, with his single red rose.  
She had kept one rose of each bouquet with a conservation spell as a reminder of their relationship. To show where they had begun and where they were now.  
These white roses now were symbolising their eternal love, their happy love. It was perfect for their wedding day.  
Tina took one out of the bouquet and put it with the other ones, making an association of yellow, pink, coral, and now, white roses.  
She took the other one with her as she walked down the aisle.  
Newt beamed when he saw her with the bouquet. And Tina couldn’t have been happier.  
When they were finally declared husband and wife, Newt kissed her passionately, and Tina knew, at that moment, that he was her everything.

Their love might have started with roses, but it was so much stronger than that. It had united them against all odds, and it would last forever.  
They had found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!  
> I send you all love! 
> 
> **meaning of roses found on the internet, I'm no expert but I hope it's right :)


End file.
